


Skaði’s child

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Based on a list of words given to me by drachenkinder from ch 27 of the pic, Where do we go from here?





	Skaði’s child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drachenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where do we go from here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314518) by [Drachenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder). 



**Skaði’s child**  

The birth of winter comes  
at the end  
of a river of ice—  
a double betrayal,  
two negatives  
that lay down  
bass notes  
for a minor chord,  
diminished.

It is a song  
of a remembered  
storm  
trapped in the  
ocean.

In this in-between world  
it is finally stripped  
naked,  
unleashed—  
fragile,  
and implacable  
as a snowflake  
trapped  
in a glacier.


End file.
